


Love will Make us Fall

by Storm89



Series: The Profound Bond [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Headcanon, Love Confessions, Love Realization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean learns the truth of why Castiel's grace was used in the spell that made the angels fall and realizes something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love will Make us Fall

Dean wandered about the kitchen as he started to cook dinner, his own mind wandering.

Two months since the angels fell, two months since Castiel arrived at the bunker, human. Two months since Castiel cried for three full days for what happened. 

Sam was healing slowly, but surely. Kevin was poring over the tablets to see if he missed anything. Charlie moved in to help out with the technical stuff. He then saw Castiel walk in, eating a apple.

“Cas, dinner is almost done. You shouldn’t be eating anything.”

“I was hungry.” Castiel said, making Dean roll his eyes. They suddenly heard a cry and Kevin came running in, grinning widely.

“I got it! I got why they had to use Cas grace.”

Deans eyes widened and called out for Charlie and Sam. When everyone was settled, Kevin started to talk. 

“I realized that the first two ingredients have something in common, humans and love.”

At their confused expressions, he continued.

“”First, it’s the heart of a nephlim, which is a union between a human and an angel in love.” He said, “Then, there is the bow of a cherub, which makes people fall in love.”

“So naturally, the third ingredient also has to do with love.” Sam said. 

“Right.” Kevin said, “So, I finally got it. It’s the grace of an angel in love with a human.”

There was a pregnant silence after that, with everyone digesting the information. Castile then quickly got up and left the room, everyone hearing his door close. 

“In love with a human, huh?” Dean said, “I wonder who it is.”

There was a loud sigh as three pairs of eyes bore into Dean.

“It’s you, you dumbass.” Sam said.

Dean blinked at them.

“What?”

“Dean, it’s so obvious you two are in love with each other.” Charlie said, “Everyone can see it.”  
“Not to mention the intense eye sex.” Kevin quipped.

Dean just stared at them dumbly, processing everything they said. 

“You do love Cas, don’t you Dean?” Sam asked.

That’s when Dean stood up and walked out of the door, hundreds of thoughts ricocheting around his brain as he walked to Castiel’s room.

Did he love Cas?

Cas was a man, technically he was genderless celestial intent in a male vessel.

Cas was also an angel, a billion year old being that has seen a lot.

But this was Cas, the angel who got him out of hell, the angel that rebelled heaven for him, the angel that always came when he called, who constantly tries to redeem himself to him. The same who he searched for almost a year in purgatory. The angel who has both healed and hurt him.

The angel who fell because of him.

He gulped as he got to Castiel’s door and knocked. 

“Cas?” he asked, not waiting for an answer and opening his door. He saw Castiel sitting on the bed, with his head bowed. Dean closed the door behind him and dragged a chair over, sitting across Castiel.

“Talk to me.”

Castiel let out a watery chuckled and look at Dean with wet eyes and a grimace.

“I didn’t mean to.”Castiel said, “I didn’t mean to love you so much.”

Dean’s chest wrench at Castiel’s statement and slowly took Castiel’s hands in his own.”

“I know.” Dean said softly, “Neither did I.”

Castiel looked up in surprise, his blue eyes wide.

“But I do.”

Castiel looked over his face and saw only truth; he then let out a sob. Dean leaned forward and touched their foreheads together, still holding the ex-angels hands.

The road will be long and rocky ahead, but they can do it, they can fix this.

They can and they will.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based on a headcanon in tumblr that Cas grace was used as the last ingredient in the spell because he was in love with Dean. I don’t care what anybody says, I believe it. 
> 
> Sorry if it seems cheesy to you guys, but I like romantic stuff and yes, Dean is being a bonehead here. That’s how it is with intense feeling, you are slow in the upkeep. 
> 
> I don’t own SPN! Comments are loved!


End file.
